Tablets, laptops, phones, mobile or portable radios, and other mobile computing devices are now in common use by users, such as first responders and civilians, and provide such users with instant access to increasingly valuable additional information such as vehicle histories, arrest records or outstanding warrants, health information, and other information that may aid the user in responding to an incident. However, sometimes an incident demands a response by a person having a particular skill or equipment, such as a doctor, fireman, or health care provider having certain skills or equipment to better provide aid at the incident.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved method, device, and system for more quickly and intelligently locating nearby responders of a particular type for responding at a particular incident.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.